A Special Kind of Love
by Helenamillsgarcia
Summary: Penelope Garcia and Luke Alvez belonged together, and destiny was going to make sure it happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovely readers, I have a new story for you! Hope you like it!**

New case and the wonderful Penelope Garcia was going with them. He was madly in love with her, and he knew his love was correspond, but the woman was so hardhead that after one year and a half she didn't let him tell her about his feelings or even talk to her without a fight.

"JJ," he said sitting next to her in the plane, Luke looked around to see if someone was looking at them. "I need to ask you a big favor." He smiled at the blonde woman.

"It is about Garcie, right?" She asked trying to figure it out.

"Yes," he looked at JJ in the eyes and with his heart on his hand he talked. "I love her so much, and I really need her to understand that I won't hurt her or let her down." He sighed.

"She is afraid Luke, in almost five years she hadn't been in a serious relationship and her longest relationship was with Kevin. She broke up with him because he wanted to get married." She gave him a sad smile. In fact JJ didn't knew why her friend hadn't told him about her feelings yet, or at least she thought that.

"I need to know what to do, I swear I tried everything and nothing worked." He was looking at his hands.

"Don't lose faith, Penelope loves you, but if you say a word that I said something, I'll kill you." She hitted his arm and smiled at him.

"I won't" he smiled back.

"We will start with something, let me call for some help." JJ send a message and soon Emily was sitting next to them.

"What's going on?" She looked at both of her co workers.

"Luke needs some magic from you." JJ smiled at her friend.

"Well, I'm flattered, but not interested." She looked at them and almost stood up.

"Not with you silly." JJ pulled her arm, making her sit back.

"Ooh," she looked at Garcia that was sitting on the other side of the plane giving some details of the new case to Reid. "Got it, first we will start with adjoining rooms." She clapped her hands. "No wait, much better. You will share a room." Now she smiled at JJ.

"It won't be too much?" He said looking at both women.

"No, in fact all of us will share a room, but yours will be the only one with one bed." She dialed the hotel's number to let them know about the changes. "It's done, let's inform the rest. Ooh and Luke," she looked at him. "You better be good to her or I will destroy you, and please behave!" She laughed at the man's reaction. "Okay guys, we will share rooms, it will be for our own safety." Emily said once she arrived next to the rest of the team. "Tara and Rossi, Simmons and JJ, Luke and Garcia and Spence and I. No Garcia I won't change anything." She said looking at Penelope's face.

"But…" Garcia didn't finish her sentence.

"I said no Penelope, we are working. In fact you won't have too much sleep." She smiled at JJ, knowing at what she was referring to.

"Just a question," Penelope looked at Emily, "why do we have to share with men?"

"We will be more protect" She was lying, Emily knew that all of them were strong enough to protect each other, but in order for the plan to work it had to be like that.

"Okay" Penelope respond knowing that her friend was hiding something.

They land and Emily mention them where they would be going, she said that they will be working in the same team she assigned before.

"Let me help you" Luke said to Penelope when he saw her struggling with her suitcase.

"I'm okay, thank you." She tried walk faster.

"No you are not." He took the suitcase and walked faster. They took one of the SUVS and drove directly to the first victim's house. "Penelope I don't want to…"

"Save it Luke, I don't want to talk." She interrupted him and turned on the laptop that was resting on her lap.

They investigate around the house and the information of the victim and the possible unsubs. They didn't found anything, so Emily decided to call it a day and all the team went to the hotel. Penelope walked down the hall looking for their room, and when she opened the door he was behind her.

"You gotta be kidding me!" She looked at him waiting for Luke to say something, and when he didn't do it she continued. "You are not sleeping with me." She walked inside.

"What is wrong with you?" he said entering the room and putting the suitcases next to a table. "I really don't understand you Penelope." He throw the keys on the bed and walked outside slamming the door.

Penelope sungled on the bed letting the tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Luke" she said to an empty room.

Two hours later he entered the room, he was a little drunk.

"Luke?" she opened her eyes, still wearing the same clothes.

"Penelope" he said getting close to her. "What happened? Why you are so furious with me?"

"Let's go to sleep," she stood up and took his hand walking through the bed.

"You said that you won't sleep with me" he put a pillow on the floor and lay down there. They spend the night like that. Both of them barely slept, and none of them would talk to each other about their feelings. Next morning she woke up first and took a shower, a few minutes later Luke woke up and in a sleepy mode he walked inside the bathroom finding her in underwear.

"Holly Cats!" She screamed when Luke was inside.

"Wow" Luke said staring at the woman in front of him. "I...I'm sorry, I will just leave." he said not taking his eyes away from her and not moving an inch.

"Luke Alvez, get out of the bathroom!" She snapped covering her body with a towel.

"Okay" he said closing the door.

A few minutes later Penelope walked outside the bathroom. "Luke…"

"Is okay Penelope, just leave it that way." He sadly smiled at her and walked inside the bathroom again.

Two hours later JJ and Luke were drinking coffee inside an office of the local PD.

"I can't do it JJ," he was really sad. "She doesn't want me and I really don't know what I did wrong." He rubbed his face.

"Let me talk with her," She smiled at him. "I'm sure she will listen to me." JJ walked outside the office to where Penelope was. "Hey PG." she said to the other blonde woman.

"Morning peaches." She smiled at JJ.

"We need to talk Pen"

"About what?" she said not letting her friend see her face

"About Luke, Pen what's going on between you two?" She asked squeezing Penelope's hand.

"Nothing is going on JJ, we are co workers and that is how it should stay." She looked at JJ with tears in her eyes.

"No Pen, It shouldn't stay that way. You love him and he loves you, What's the big deal? What happened when you told me that you were going to tell him?"

"Jayje he is a taken man, I can't be with him." She cried on her friend's shoulder. "I'm not that kind of woman."

"What? No no no Garcie, that can't be possible."

"It is Jayje, the night I was going to tell him how I felt, I saw him hugging a pregnant woman, he kissed her growing womb and smiled at her. I couldn't handle it so I run as fast as I could and leave." She tried to clean her tears.

"That bastard, you know what Pen if he is doing that he doesn't deserve you." JJ kissed Penelope's cheek and walked to the office. "You are an asshole!" She hitted his head.

"What's going on Jennifer?" Rossi asked.

"Ask to him," she was really mad. "And just to let you know, I'm off of the plan." She said slamming the door.

The rest of the day they kept working on the case. Luke was really confused about what had happened with JJ. So he decided it was time to ask.

"JJ" he said knocking at the door of her room. "I need to talk with you."

JJ didn't open the door and said. "Luke I really don't have time for your games."

"No, you got me into this and now everybody is hurt! I'm not playing any game. I just know that I fucking love that woman." Luke pointed at his door that was on the other way of the hall. "And that she won't talk to me or her best friend will hit me, tell me JJ what the hell is going on?"

JJ opened her door and told him. "You have a pregnant woman! She saw you like two months ago! That day I convinced her to tell you how she felt, and what did she found? A man kissing his girlfriend or wife's womb."

"What? No no no! She misunderstood that! The woman's womb I kissed is my sister's Rosella Alvez." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You say what? You never mention your sister." She said atoniched.

"I never mention my family, but in this case I will. Rose got pregnant because she wanted to have a kid. She isn't married or have a boyfriend. No, she just decided she wanted a baby, so my mom called me telling me she had a big fight with her. Rose came to Virginia and I was just making her feel comfortable."

"So you don't have a relationship?" She said almost red.

"No I don't, and the only woman I want doesn't want me."

"We will fix it Luke, don't worry." She smiled again and closed the door. "I'm sorry by the way" She shyly smiled and hugged him.

"You are forgiven, next time just ask." He hugged her back. "I have to go, I barely slept last night."

"See you tomorrow." She closed her door prying that her friend let him talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading this story!**

He left JJ's room, but couldn't walk inside his own. He walked out of the hotel to a nearby coffee shop he drank a couple of coffees and walked again to the hotel and inside his room. She was there standing in front of the window. Penelope turned around to look at him and went straight into the bathroom, he took her arm pulling her against his chest.

"Don't go." He saw the tears running down her cheeks. He couldn't help himself looking at her like that. "Please, please." He begged letting his own tears roll down his cheeks.

"Don't do this Luke, it's too painful." She tried to walk away, but he didn't let her.

"Let me explain myself," he hold her face and cleaned her tears. "That woman, the one I was hugging that night…" In that moment someone knocked at the door.

"Luke, Penelope another body appeared, we have to go." Rossi said to the closed door.

"In a minute." Luke said never taking his eyes away from her. "We will talk when we come back." he kissed her forehead and let her walk in front of him.

She didn't look at him, Penelope was confused. How did he knew what she saw? Suddenly reality hit her. She walked directly to Jenifer.

"You told him, I can't believe you did it." she was furious.

"Yes, I did, but only because I was mad at him." she said looking at her friend.

"Why? You like him? Or why in hell will you be mad at him?"

"What? Hell no Garcia you are crazy. You are my best friend. I was mad because of what he did to you."

"Oh" she looked at the floor. "I'm Sorry Jayje, I didn't mean it."

"It is okay PG just talk with him, or let him talk. Both of you need it."

"We will see, thanks" she hugged her friend and went back to work.

At four in the morning everybody went back to the hotel with the case solved. When she entered the room he was already there.

"Hey" she said to him.

"Hey," he walked and looked at her in the eyes. "That woman was my sister, she is almost nine months, and soon I'll be an uncle." he shyly smiled at her.

"Oh I'm so stupid" she cried.

"No you are not" He hugged her, letting her cry. "I'm so in love with you Penelope" He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

"Don't be, you thought it was right, and that is why I love you" He put his hand under her chin and looked at her in the eyes. "I love you Penelope Garcia."

"I love you too Luke Alvez." she smiled at him.

He pulled her and took her lips in a passionate kiss wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Luke walked her through the bed and sat with her on his lap.

"You are so beautiful Pen." he smiled and kissed her again.

"Mhm, Luke." She said in a slow voice near his lips. "Thank you for being single."

"I'm not single woman, I have a beautiful girl here in my arms that will be my girlfriend soon." he said to her.

"Okay and when are you asking the beautiful girl?" She smiled at him, and for the first time he felt his heart so full.

"Right now" he told her taking her hand in his. "Will you be my girlfriend Chica?" he kissed it.

"Yes Newbie, I will be your girlfriend." Now she kissed him. When she finished, Penelope rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go to sleep." He said letting her stand up and following her.

"I'm going to put a pj." She took one out of her suitcase and walked inside the bathroom.

"You know you can get dress here? After all I already saw you." He smiled when she throw her shoe on his direction.

"Not today baby," she said walking out of the bathroom in a short and a tank top. "Maybe soon, but not today." She kissed his lips and smiled when he pulled her to bed next to him. "Hey! You are not supposed to sleep with me."

"If you want I can go to the floor." He kissed her temple.

"No I want you to stay" she hugged him harder. "Good night boyfriend."

"Good night girlfriend." It felt so good to finally have her in his arms.

They woke up the next day by a knock on the door. Penelope and Luke were wrapped in each other arms.

"Morning" he kissed the top of her head and stood up to walk through the door. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked to the blonde woman on the other side of the door.

"Emily said that we will leave in two hours." She smiled when she looked at Garcia laying on bed. "It was a good night, wasn't it?"

He smiled and closed the door smiling and not saying a word to JJ.

"Morning," Penelope said to him. "We should get ready to leave." She smiled when he laid next to her again.

"Just a couple of minutes more." He said pulling her to his side and kissing her lips.

They got ready a few minutes later. Luke helped her with her suitcase and with his free hand he hold her hand walking down the hall to meet the rest of the team.

"What is going on here?" Rossi asked when he saw them arriving.

"She finally said yes." Luke said kissing Penelope's cheek.

"It was about damn time." Rossi respond kissing Penelope's cheek and hugging Luke.

"You guys look happy." Spencer said smiling at them.

"What can I say?" Penelope said wrapping her arms around Luke's waist. "He makes me happy"

"We are glad you are together." Emily said to her friends.

"Well I think we are really good cupids." JJ said looking at all of her team, and everybody laugh.

They went to the airport and walked directly to the airplane. Luke sat down next to Emily that was playing cards with Spencer, in that moment JJ and Garcia walked through them.

"Hello beautiful," Luke kissed Garcia's hand.

"Hello my prince." She smiled.

"Are you two playing or what?" Emily asked to JJ and Garcia.

"Absolutely." JJ said asking for her cards.

"Why not," Garcia took her cards and Luke pulled her so now she was sitting on his lap. "You are going to help me?"

"May be yes, maybe no." He smiled and kissed the side of her neck.

They kept playing and laughing until they arrived in Quantico. Everybody went to their desks to finish some paperwork and when Luke was done he went to Garcia's lair.

"Are you done?" He said knocking the door and entering.

"Almost finish." She smiled at him and then continue typing the last few letters of her report. "Done" she said once the document was sent to her boss.

"Great, what are you doing tonight?" He asked to her.

"I don't know, maybe watch a movie or something." She answered him putting away all her stuff.

"What about a movie or something with your boyfriend?" He kissed her hand.

"Absolutely" she kissed his lips and took his hand. "Does that boyfriend of mine will give me a ride home? Esther is being awful with me again."

"He will be glad to take you home." He rubbed his nose with her's.

"Thank you handsome."

They walked hand in hand and directly to his car. When they arrived to it he opened the door for her and helped her get in. He put all their stuff on the back of his car and got inside it once he finished.

"Thai food or Chinese?" He asked turning his car on.

"What about Italian? I'm craving for carbonara spaghetti." She smiled at him and blowed him a kiss.

"I'm okay with that." He kept driving through the Italian restaurant and asked for their food. They ate and talked about a few more things and decided it was time to go home. Penelope and Luke got inside the car and he turned it on.

"Now, your house or mine?" He looked at her.

"Yours, I want to see Roxy." She said taking his hand.

"Roxy is with my neighbor, what about Sergio?" He asked to her.

"He is with Emily."

"Okay my house then." He said bringing her hand to his lips. "You need something from your place?" He asked to Penelope.

"No, I still have a pj on my suitcase." She answered to him.

"You sure? I'm kidnapping you the whole weekend"

"Okay, let me pick some clothes and we can go to your place."

"You can wash your clothes there if you need."

"I will." She kissed his cheek.

They arrived at Penelope's and she ran up stairs to pick all her stuff. Fifteen minutes later she was there.

"Now let's go, we have a movie and popcorn waiting for us." He said and she smiled at him.

"Let's go baby." He drove directly to his place.

"You know you have a nice place." Garcia said to him once inside.

"Thank you." He kissed her lips and pulled her closer to him.

They watched a movie and ate some popcorn talking about all kind of topics and getting to know more about each other. Penelope was almost asleep when he lifted her.

"What are you doing?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Taking you to bed." He walked with her in his arms and laid her on his bed.

"I need to change my clothes." Penelope said getting up from bed and taking her pj inside the bathroom.

"I love that you are here." He said once she was outside, pulling her against his chest.

"I love to be here." She hugged him and kissed his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me too long to update, I promise that I will update sooner...**

 **I don't own anything...**

Penelope let Luke pull her and when she was wrapped in his arms she kissed him deeply.

"Take me to bed," she said whispering on his ear.

"You sure?" He asked kissing her again.

"I'm sure," she smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes she kissed him one more time. "I want to be with you"

"Come here baby." He walked through bed. Both laid there kissing each other. "You are so beautiful P." He kissed her neck and went down until he reach the top of her breast. "You smell so good" he put down one of the strips and kissed the exposed skin of her left shoulder.

"You're so sweet Luke." She pulled him back to kiss him. She got on top and kissed his jaw line going down until she reached his chest. She kept kissing him until she reached the top of his pants and started to undo his belt.

"Wait" he said resting his hands on her tights. "Take that off." He pointed at the blue silk blouse Penelope was wearing.

She just nod and crossed her arms to take it off. The atmosphere was broken by a knock on the front door.

"You gotta be kidding me." Penelope complained still in the same position. "Are you waiting for someone?" She asked.

"No, come here let's ignore whoever it is." He pulled her to continue kissing her lips. The knock sounded again. "Damn!"

"You horny dogs need some cold water. Open the door or I'll kick it down." Emily screamed from the outside.

"Fuck!" Luke said helping Penelope to stood up. When both were walking through the door he trapped her between the wall and his body and kissed her lips. "We will finish this later" he said once the kiss was over and let her go.

"Are you ever going to open?" They heard JJ said and a lot of giggles around.

"You horrible people." Penelope said opening the door.

"Told you they were occupied." Rossi said looking at the messy hair of Penelope and her tiny PJs. Everybody looked at her and Luke just laugh at his girlfriend's reaction.

"Oh my God." She turned around and buried her face on Luke's chest. "I have to get dress." She told him.

"Come on I will take you." He kissed the top of her head. "Come in and make yourself comfortable." Luke said to the rest of the team.

Minutes later Penelope was with them wearing Luke's pants and t-shirt. She walked inside the living room and sat next to Luke.

"So, what brought you here?" Penelope asked to her team.

"Well, we were finishing our paperwork and Emily said that we should get something to drink." Rossi told to the happy couple.

"But a bar sounded too odd!" JJ continued. "And we decided to crash here, of course we knew you two came home together and Spence said that maybe you were busy." She smiled

"And they were." Spencer said rolling his eyes.

"Absolutely" Tara said taking a sip of her beer.

"We were just watching a movie." Penelope said with her face all red. "Right baby?" She turned to watch Luke's face.

"Right P." He smiled at her.

All of them laughed knowing it was a lie. They kept talking, laughing and teasing Penelope until almost 3:00 AM.

"We are happy you two are together" JJ said to her best friend.

"Thank you Jayje, we are together because of you and Em." Penelope hugged her friend.

"PG we will always be there for you," Em smiled and hugged her friends.

"Behave kids." JJ said looking at Luke and Penelope and walking out of the room.

Garcia closed the door once everybody was gone, and turned around yawning and stretching her arms.

"You are tired baby?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmhm" She nod and buried her face on his chest.

"Come on, let's get you into bed." He said picking her up and walking through the room with her. Penelope rested her head on his shoulder and peacefully fall asleep. They both were tired of the last case. He putted her inside the blankets, took her glasses off and kissed her forehead. "I will spoil you so bad my princess." He walked to the other side of the bed and got inside it, wrapping his arms firmly around her.

Next morning he woke up first. Luke couldn't believe that he finally got her, the woman of his dreams was laying next to him. Her blonde hair spread all over the pillow, the smell of flowers mixed with her own essence. Luke couldn't resist and started to kiss her nose, then her cheeks and slowly went to kiss her lips.

"You truly know how to wake up a woman." Penelope said between kisses.

"Not any woman," He pulled her on top of him.

"Just me?" She said weaving her hips feeling his hard length pressed against her center.

"Just you" Luke rolled and now she was under him.

"I hope it stays that way." She caressed his cheek.

"It will my princess." He kissed her lips again. "Are you waiting for someone?" He asked when he listened someone knocking the door.

"No, unless the team is interrupting us again." She responded.

"Let me see who is interrupting this precious moment." He kissed her lips one last time and walked through the door. "Who is it?" He asked before looking at the peephole. "Oh it's you, and my little girl." He said opening the door and petting Roxy.

"Hi" Said smiling the brunette woman on the other side of the door.

"Who is it babe?" Penelope asked to her boyfriend. "Hey Roxy," She got on her knees and pet Roxy. "You look fantastic." she caressed her tummy.

"Come here darling, I want you to meet Georgina." Luke pulled her hand and made her walk towards the door. " This one here is the one that takes care of Roxy when we are on duty." He kissed Penelope's temple.

"Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia" She said extending her hand to the woman.

"Hi, I'm Georgina Masen." She barely looked at Penelope and left her with the hand extended. "She is so sweet Luke, I can take care of her whenever you need." She said smiling to Luke and caressing the side of his arm.

"Thank you" He said moving aside from her touch, and looking at how she ignored his girlfriend.

"Well Ginna, we won't need your services anymore," Penelope smiled at the woman, and turned to see her speechless boyfriend. Penelope wasn't the mean girl, but when someone tried to flirt with her man she was so awful. "Yes, baby I barely travel with you and I love Roxy as much as you do, I can take care of her."

"What? no no no" The other woman said. "Roxy and I are a really good team."

"Georgina, I think P is right." He smiled at the woman.

"Luke you can't do this to me I love Roxy so much." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Georgina you really take good care of her."

"But… but…you are an awful person." She looked at Penelope.

"No I'm not, is just that Roxy has a mommy now. My boyfriend and I will take care of her." She smiled at her.

"Really? Oh god!" She walked away furious.

"I don't like that woman." She said walking inside the kitchen.

"P, you just met her." He said walking behind her.

"Yeah and she was flirting with you, and she ignored me." She said crossing her arms on her chest.

"She did, but I don't like her, I like you," he wrapped his arms around her. "And love you." He kissed her lips. "And the most important thing, I will never ignore you." He smiled when he said that.

"Really? Tell me more." She smiled at him ignoring the incident with Luke's neighbor.

"Roxy's mommy?" He smiled.

"Yeah, if you are her daddy and I'm your girlfriend, that makes me her mommy right?" She shyly smiled.

"Yes baby." He hugged her again and kissed her. "I have an idea." He said once the kiss was over.

"What is it?" She asked playing with his hair.

"You still need a new place to live?"

"Yes, why?" She didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"I'm thinking about you being my roomie." He responded with hope in his eyes.

"Your roomie? You sure about it babe?"

"Yes P, so pretty sure about it." He smiled at her. "You will have your own room." He said trying to convince her.

"Okay, we will do it, but only with the condition that we will separate expenses."

"Yes my love." He answered to her."you can pay with kisses."

"No, I will pay with money and don't say another word." She said opening the fridge to look for some food. "I'm hungry." She turned to look at the man behind her.

"We can go and eat something and then to your place to pack everything." He pulled her through the room.

"Are you going to help me getting undress?" She said sliding her right strap down her shoulder.

"No baby, I won't." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the exposed skin.

"That is just so sad." She pouted at him and pulled down the other strap "You sure?"

"God, you are making it so hard." He said kissing her lips.

"You are hard" she caressed his naked chest.

"And it is all your fault baby" he trapped her against the wall and his body.

"Well we could be under that shower by now, but you seem to be distracted."

"Let's get ready." He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Take me to wonderland sugar." She bitted his lobe.

"Yes babe." He moaned at her touch. "What is that?" He said putting her back on the floor.

"It is your phone Luke," She took the towel resting on his arm and walked inside the bathroom. "I'm going to shower, you pick that up."

"Hey" he said in a groan.

"Hey big bro, I hope I'm not interrupting." Rosella Alvez giggled.

"No you're not Rosella." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad, but I'm not calling you to talk about your personal life. I'm calling because in a month your nephew will be born and I want you here."

"That's awesome, I will try my best to be there." He smiled through the phone.

"You must be here, is your first nephew."

"Yes, you know that, that nephew cost me a lot of trouble." He said.

"My unborn child cost you a lot of trouble? What the hell are you talking about?" She complained.

"Remember that months ago you came to Virginia?" He asked.

"Yes, that time I had a big fight with mom."

"Well, that night the love of my life was going to tell me she loved me, but she saw me hugging you and she thought I was married or something." He said looking at Roxy that was laying on the couch.

"Eww! That's gross, you are my brother, not my husband. Tell me more Luke, is she with you now?" She asked a little curious.

"She finally is, and I'm more than happy." He smiled when he felt Penelope's arms around his waist.

"I'm happy too." She whispered into his ear.

"Sis you have no idea." He got lost on her lips nibbling his earlobe, and feeling the cold sensation of her wet hair.

"I'm glad you are happy bro."

"Thanks Rose." He hold Penelope's hand that was tickling his abs.

"Okay big bro I will let you finish with whatever you are doing, and I will be waiting for you."

"We will try our best sis, love you!"

"Love you too Luke." She blowed a kiss through the phone and they hang up.

"Okay miss," he trapped her between his body and the kitchen table. "You are in so much trouble." He finished this kissing her hard.

"Where are we going?" She asked kissing his jaw.

"My my sister told me that my nephew was going to be born next month."

"She wants you there" Penelope mumble.

"She wants me there with you." He kissed her cheek. "Now if you excuse me, have to take a shower." He walked leaving her speechless. They finished getting ready and went to buy some paint for her new room.

"What color do you want princess?" He asked holding her hand.

"Purple" She responded.

"Purple will be princess." They went to ask for it and while they were waiting she was kissing his lips.

"Excuse me." The attendant said to them. "Here is the color you asked, your daughter will love it." He smiled at the happy couple.

"Thanks" Luke told him and smiled at Penelope.

"I will pay for it" she said once the man left.

"No I will do it." He took the credit card that she was holding.

"It will be my room, Luke." She pout.

"And I'm your householder, so you better accept it." He finished giving his credit card to the man that was back.

"You won this, but next time you won't be so lucky." She walked outside the store with him following her.

"I love you," He said holding her hand.

"I love you too" she smiled at him.

They got inside the car and drove through Luke's home.

"I'm going to start with that room." He said pointing at her room.

"I'll help you, I just need an old t-shirt."

"All yours babe." He gave her the army t-shirt that he was holding.

She put on a pair of jeans and his t-shirt and walked outside his room.

"You look perfect." He kissed her lips.

"Thank you." She kissed him back.

"Babe, why don't you go to your place to pack your stuff?" He asked opening the paint pot.

"Will you let me your car?" She asked

"Of course I will."

"Give me the keys then." She walked through him and kissed his lips once she got the keys. "I'll be back soon." She walked out of the room and out of the apartment. On her way to the car she watched her now new neighbour Georgina.

"What are you doing with Luke's t-shirt?" The woman asked to Penelope.

"I don't need your permission to use my boyfriend's things." Penelope kept walking.

"You know Luke and I have history right?" Georgina screamed.

"Really Georgina I don't care about his past, I'm happy with the present." She smiled and got inside the car.

"You are not supposed to use his car either." She tried to open the door.

"Gina, please don't do this to yourself." She sadly smiled to the woman and turned on the car driving to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope drove to her house and arrived a few minutes later. She packed her stuff hours later with the help of Emily and JJ everything was inside the car, her friends helped her with Esther and now she was outside her new home saying goodbye to her lovely friends.

"You sure you don't want me to look for other places?" JJ asked P.

"No Jayje I'll be great in here" she smiled looking at the entrance of her new building.

"Call us if you need anything else." Emily said hugging her.

"I will Em." She hugged her back. Soon the three of them were involved in the hug.

"I assume they are your friends." They heard a voice from the back.

"Georgina, please." Penelope told the woman.

"Please what Penelope?"

"P, is everything alright?" Emily asked to her friend.

"No, it isn't alright, she stole my man." Georgina said walking near them.

"No, I didn't he was never yours." Penelope said to the woman.

"You are a horrible person, and the worst thing is that you weren't happy taking only Luke, you took Roxy away as well."

"Okay lady, let's calm down." JJ said looking at the woman.

"I can't, I will never, they belong to me." She took a gun out of her pocket.

"Georgina, please you don't want this." Penelope said raising her hands in protection. "This is not the way it should go."

"What's going on?" Luke said coming out of the building. "Georgina please, don't do this." He begged to the woman that was holding the gun.

"Please, there are other ways." Emily said trying to get near the woman.

"Don't come any closer" She screamed.

In that moment JJ walked behind the car and called for the police. Soon they arrived and took Georina to a mental health institution, apparently Penelope wasn't the first woman she tried to kill.

"I can't believe this happened." Luke said holding her hand.

"We are okay now." Penelope kissed his cheek.

"I would die if anything happen to you." he hugged her.

"I know baby." She kissed his lips.

"Come on let me show you your room." He said his eyes still closed feeling the sensation of her body pressed against his. Luke pulled her hand and walked down the hall through her new room.

When she entered the room, it was perfect, the only thing that was missing was her belongings. "It is perfect" she smiled at him.

"It is, but sadly you won't sleep here tonight." He lifted her and started walking through his room.

"Why not mister?" She caressed the side of his face.

"Because tonight you are mine, besides your room smells a lot like paint. It could be dangerous." He said laying her on the bed.

"Thank you for taking care of me lover"

"Always my dear" he kissed the top of her nose.

"Luke?" She said looking at him in the eyes.

"Yes baby" he kissed both her cheeks.

"I need you," she told him undoing his belt "and I know you need me."

"I do P." He buried his head on her neck sucking at the pulse point. "I hope nobody has the great idea of interrupting us because next time we will disappear." He said before his lips touched hers.

Luke put Penelope on top, and wait for her to remove the t-shirt she was wearing. When she had only the bra, Luke hold her breast together kissing the top of it, he took his time with it and proceed to remove the garment. His mouth was watering, he had always dreamed about those delicious pink nipples and now was his opportunity to taste them. "Come here" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. Luke took her left breast between his lips and the right one between his thumbs.

"Ooh Luke" she moaned wrecking her fingers in his hair and holding his head in the right place.

"I had a lot of dreams of me doing this, but damn! It would never do justice to what I have in my hands." He switched and gave the same treatment to her other breast. He hold both breast and buried his face between it. "You smell so good babe."

"Ooh sugar" She started to move her hips. She felt how hard he was for her. "Take your shirt off."

Luke did as she said and then proceed to open her jeans burying his hand inside and caressing her womanhood above her panties. He felt the moisture and that immediately send a reaction to his dick.

"You are so wet" he said taking his hand out and licking his fingers. "And taste so delicious." He rolled her, letting her back rest on the bed. He removed her jeans and panties. "And thanks to the universe you are mine." He spread her legs and kissed her inner thighs. His breath against her pussy was sending shivers down her back.

"I need you Luke." She said arching her back, and feeling his tongue playing with her clit. "This is torture, please Luke, I need…" Penelope stopped begging when she felt two of is fingers inside her.

"Is this what you need my sweet lady?" He said adding a third finger.

"Yes Newbie, I need that… Oh dear lord." She felt how he licked and suckd at her clit. "I'm close handsome" She said breathless.

"Cum baby, just do it my beautiful princess." Saying that he rubbed her clit with more more force while his index and middle fingers were inside her. Few minutes later she was cumming. Luke licked her clean and let her come down of her bliss to finish with a hot kiss on her mouth.

"You are awesome" She said kissing him back and rubbing her hand against his chest.

"You have seen nothing yet P." He smiled and kissed from her bellybutton up to her breast, ending on her lips. Luke stood up form bed and removed his jeans and boxers. Immediately he felt Penelope's eyes over him. "See something you like Chica?" He smiled at her when she got on her knees and moved herself through him.

"I like every inch of your glorious hard body." she caressed his abs.

"I know" Luke pulled her and started to kiss her neck. He slowly laid her on bed. "I love you baby." he caressed the side of her face and kissed her once more.

"I love you too my handsome boyfriend." In that moment she felt complete. Luke was deep inside her. In just one moment they become one. Penelope was moaning near his ear, He was kissing her neck. She felt so good around him, in his arms. They found the perfect rhythm one that both of them enjoyed. Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper. Alvez brought her on top of him, he wanted to see her beautiful breast on display.

"You look so perfect my love" he said taking both of her breast in his hands.

"You are sweet honey." She caressed the side of his head and moved her hips a bit faster. "Mhmh, so good baby." She said moaning like she never had before.

"Keep going P." He hold her in place and brought her face near his to kiss her. He knew she was close, same as him.

"Ooh Luke." She begged.

"What do you need baby?" He said rubbing her clit so hard.

"That, ooooh yes just keep doing it please." She threw her head to the back and felt how good they were together.

"I can't hold it baby," he said feeling close to the edge.

"Neither do I." She answered feeling him explode inside her, once he was done she cum like she never had before. Penelope let herself fall on top of Luke's chest. "That… was…" she said breathless. "Amazing" she finished with a slow voice.

"It was princess." He said caressing her back. They stayed in that same position for a couple of minutes, completely in silence, until he spoke to her. "P?" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Yes Luke?" She could feel his cold voice. "You think I'm gross right?" She tried to move, but he didn't let her.

"No, baby you are the most amazing, incredible woman I could ask for." He made her look at him and kissed her swollen lips. "P, we didn't use any protection, I'm sorry baby."

"Don't be Luke, I'm on the pill." She looked at him and smiled.

"Wow, really?" He said rolling her. Now she was under him.

"Yeah, I take it everyday, same hour." She looked at him and smiled feeling his hard length inside her.

They made love again. Both feeling complete in each other arms.

Next morning he woke up first. She was resting her head on his pillow. He loved to have her there. Luke kissed her lips and stood up walking straight into the kitchen. He prepared pancakes and coffee for them. When he walked inside the room she was still asleep. He sat on the bed, removing her hair and kissing her temple.

"Morning princess," he said caressing her cheek.

"Mmmhm" she stretched her arms, letting the blanket that was covering her body fall.

"Wow" he smiled and kissed the top of her breast. "You are gorgeous."

She smiled and took his face between her hands and kissed his lips.

"What a way to wake up, handsome."

"It's all for you babe." Now he kissed her lips. "You hungry?"

"Very much," she smiled at him, when he gave her a plate with pancakes. "This smells so good, I hope it is as good as you." She said taking a piece of it.

"Silly girl." He laughed.

"What are we gonna do today?" She asked feeding him.

"Mmmhm, we can arrange all your stuff. Then we can have some fun." He kissed her jawline.

"I like that idea" she told him eating another piece of her breakfast.

They finished eating and started to arrange all Penelope's things.

"Thank you for being so good with me." She hugged him from behind.

"No need to thank princess." He smiled at her touch.

"We aren't going fast, are we?" She asked with her cheek pressed against his back.

"I don't think so." He said bringing her in front of him. "In fact, I think we must have done this before." He kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you before." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't be my love, now we are together and everything will be so good." He lifted her and kissed her mouth. "I can't live without you"

"Neither do I" She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take her back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you so much for reading** **it, I hope you like it.**

 **AN2: Guys it will be awesome if you leave a review, I would know exactly if I'm doing it good.**

That afternoon she woke up feeling his arms around her waist and his face buried on his neck. She tried to remove his arm and stand up, but he didn't let her go.

"Handsome, I need to use the restroom." She caressed his hand.

"Mmmhm" He groaned, but let her go. "Hurry I need you next to me"

"I will be right back." She said running inside the bathroom. Once outside she walked outside the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked still in bed.

"Kitchen!" She answered to him.

"Why?" he stood up and walked outside the room. "You tricked me." He hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"I was thirsty." She smiled when she felt his arms around her.

"Hungry?" He asked not letting her go.

"A bit."she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"You want to go for some dinner, or want me to prepare something here?" He kissed her shoulder.

"Mmmm chinese? They can bring it home and we can watch a movie." She finished.

"That's okay with me, and while we wait we can have some fun." He removed her hair to one side and kissed her neck.

"Great" she moaned at the feelings of his hands over her breast.

"I will call to the restaurant" he smiled at her looking at her beautiful face and kissed her swollen lips.

"Okay" she answered once the kiss was over.

Luke called to the restaurant and in an hour both of them were eating and watching the movie.

"This is so good." She said finishing her food.

"It was." He smiled at her empty plate.

"It was…" she rolled her eyes and put the dish on the coffee table. "I love that movie." They were watching he is not that into you. "Ginny looks so good."

"In my opinion all those movies are the same, I prefer a little bit of action instead of a movie that you can predict what is going to happen." He responded and laughed at how her mouth dropped open.

"Really handsome? You are loosing me there." She said getting up from the coach.

"No no no, is just one opinion," he pulled her against his body and hold her in place. "I will watch anything you want."

"Really?" She said caressing his lips.

"Mhmm" he nodded. "Anything you want you shall get." He kissed her lips.

"I want you in bed right now." She smiled caressing his chest. "But first our little girl needs to go for a run." She looked at Roxy that was holding her lash.

"We will back soon." He kissed her lips and took Roxy outside of the house.

An hour later he was back. Inside the house everything was dark.

"Pen, where are you?" Luke asked from the door. He didn't receive an answer. "Baby doll?" He asked again entering the room and looking at his girlfriend laying on his bed. The thing that she choose his bed instead of hers warmed his heart. Luke slowly walked inside the bathroom and got in the shower a few minutes later he was out and getting ready to sleep with her in his arms.

"You are back" she said kissing the side of his face.

"I am" he hugged her harder and caressed the side of her hair. "You showered without me." He smelled her hair.

"Yes," She closed her eyes.

"Sleep my princess" he brought her closer to him and fall asleep.

Next morning she woke up and went straight to the kitchen. Penelope prepared breakfast for both and once everything was ready she went back to the room to woke Luke up.

"Wake up handsome." She kissed one side of her mouth.

"Morning princess" He hold her head and kissed her mouth. "What smells that good?" He asked caressing one side of her face.

"I made breakfast." She kissed him deeply.

"Hmmm I think we should stay in bed." He turned her around, and no she was under him.

"Yeah, we should, but food is going to get cold and we have to go to work."

"Mmm okay" He stood up and helped her. "Come on, let's go and eat." They walked hand in hand through the kitchen and ate all the breakfast.

"It would be great to have a few days off." She said getting out of the bathroom, him following her.

"It would be, but remember we need a week next month." He smiled.

"You sure you want me there?" She was insecure.

"I want you there" He kissed her lips. "My family will love you." He smiled at her.

"I'm not the kind of girl the family wants." She didn't look at him.

"Baby, you are exactly what my family wants for me, don't you ever think otherwise. They will love you." He hugged her hard.

"Thank you Luke." She pulled him down and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too my doll." He kissed her once more and let her get ready for work.

They spent the whole day in different place. There wasn't any case, but they had a lot of paperworks. At 6:30 that afternoon, he was done and walked inside her office.

"Princess you done?" He asked to an empty office.

"She is in Emily's office with JJ and Tara." Spencer said to the other man.

"Thank you Reid." Luke said looking for his girl.

Inside Emily's office the girls were questioning Penelope.

"P you can't leave us like this." JJ complained.

"Sorry gumdrop, but I won't spill anything else." She smiled when she looked at the door and her boyfriend was there. "Hey handsome" she stood up and walked to kiss his mouth.

"I was done and I came to see if you were done to leave." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm ready love."

"We still have things to talk Penelope." Emily said to her coworker.

"Actually Prentiss we do." He said to his boss.

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, Penelope and I need a week"

"Honeymoon?" JJ asked to the couple.

"No," Penelope answered. "At least not right now" She smiled to Luke.

"Okay, when do you need that week?" Prentiss asked.

"In a month, we are going to met my nephew. I want to be with my sister when he is born, and my family wants to meet Penelope." He finished and kissed her temple.

"Okay you both I'll see what I can do." She smiled.

"Thank you Em." Luke said with a smile. "See you tomorrow"

All of them said goodbye and leave to their homes.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked entering to their home and kicking her shoes off.

"I want you," He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "And a pizza for later." He unzip her dress. He slowly took it off kissing every spot he could. "You are gorgeous" Luke caressed the sides of her body.

Penelope rested her head on his shoulders, "I need you my prince" She turned her head and he was there waiting for her to kiss him .

"I know you need me, but why don't we play first." He turned her around and kissed her neck.

"What do you want to do with me?" She asked undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Undress me Penelope," He caressed her cheek.

Penelope did as she was told. When she was on her knees about to remove his boxers he brought her back to him.

"Why you stopped me?" She rested her hands on his waist.

"You are adorable my queen." He pushed her against the wall.

"Thanks my love." She caressed the side of his face. "What else do you need from me baby?"

"Everything" Now he kissed her lips forcefully. "Tonight my little sunshine you are going to beg me to stop." He took her hair in one of his hands and made her kiss him again. "I won't stop Penelope," She moaned against his lips. "I won't babydoll."

"I'm not asking you to stop my lover boy." She played with the waistband of his jeans. "May I have a taste of you?" She licked her lips.

"Get on your knees doll." He smiled at her. When he looked at her the only thing that could feel was love. As he said first she looked so adorable wearing baby pink underwear., and glasses that matched. He removed his boxers and she wrapped her hands around his hard length.

"You are so beautiful" She kissed the top of his dick. Never losing eye contact with him. Penelope licked his length all the way until she reached his balls, there she sucked at the delicate skin making him moan. She kept playing, caressing, sucking and liking his manhood until he felt in total bliss.

"Come here my sexy angel." He pulled her up.

"What happened my love?" Penelope asked him caressing his chest.

"Nothing wrong babe" He kissed her head and then spoke near her ear. "The only thing I want is to cum inside you."

"You were inside me." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not that way silly."

"Did you notice we barely make it through the door?" She smiled.

"It surprise me I didn't took you in the SUV." He caressed her ass." Come on we have a new bed I try with you."

"Let's go then." She took his hand and walked through her room.

Once inside the room he spank her ass. "Wow, it looks so good babe"

"You like it Newbie," She moved her ass and got on top of the bed in four. "Yow know you can touch."

"I want to." He spanked both cheeks and then kissed them. "Turn baby." He demand feeling how she rubbed her ass against his dick. She turned under him and pull him to kiss his lips. "Gorgeous," He said caressing from her mouth and kept doing that until he reached the top of her panties. Luke pulled them down and massage her inner thighs. "You smell so good."

"I need you Luke." Penelope moaned feeling his fingers touching her pussy.

"I know princess, but first," He went back to kiss her lips. "I want you to taste you." He said in a whisper. Luke rubbed her clit with his thumb, and introduced two fingers inside her. He took them out and then licked her clit. Penelope hold his head in place letting herself feel the pleasure he was giving to her. Luke stayed there enjoying how good she tasted, he loved to do this to her, especially listening to her moans.

"Luke babe please." She said in total bliss. "I can't hold it anymore ." Penelope whispered.

"Cum baby." Luke said putting three fingers inside her and sucking hard at her clit. She did as she was told and her boyfriend licked her clean. Once she calm herself he went to kiss her lips. "Let's take this away." He said opening her bra and throwing it far away, when he turned to look at her he kissed each breast and sucked at each nipple.

"Luke, I want you inside me." She begged and this time he listened to her. He inserted his dick completely inside. "Oh yes…" she moaned near his ear.

"You like this?" He moved a bit faster.

"I love it." She brought his head and pulled him down to kiss his lips. "I love you Luke." Penelope said moving her hips at the same rhythm that him.

"I love you too my doll." He smiled letting himself cum inside her.

Once the both calmed he brought her next to him.

"I'm never using this room again, would I?" She asked looking at him.

"Only when I'm not home, if you want to sleep here." he responded kissing her lips.

"I'm going to miss you too much so no. I think I'm using your bed when you are not home too." she said once the kiss was over.

"Then, the beautiful princess will have to move her things to our room." he finished and kissed her again.

"With the help of my handsome boyfriend." She smiled at him when she saw him nodding. That night they spend it making love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys I think I won't update this story anymore... I think nobody is likeing it /...**

 _One month later…_

It was the day they were leaving to visit Luke's family. Penelope woke up first and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going babe?" He said looking at her.

"I'm going to take a shower." She responded to Luke.

"So you are leaving me alone?" He pout at her.

"I'm sorry handsome, but I have to shower." She said leaving him alone in the bed.

"Not so fast princess." He got on his knees and pulled her back to bed hugging and kissing her neck from behind.

"I have to get ready babe." She raised her arms to hold his head in place.

"I know, but don't you have time for me?" He said playing with her breast.

"I have my prince," She turned around and pulled him down to kiss his lips.

"Great" He kissed her once more. "Put your legs around me." He was lost kissing her neck. "I'm addicted to you my princess." Luke got on top of her kissing her lips and then going back to kiss her neck slowly going down to her breast.

"Oh Luke." She moaned feeling his mouth and tongue around her right nipple.

"You taste so good my angel." He licked and nibbled at it. When it was hard he sucked it, and did the same to the other nipple. Once he was done torturing her breast he kissed his way down to her dripping cunt. "Tell me you want me P." He said kissing her pussy and with his index fingers opening it to see her pink clit.

"I… want… oh fuck" she gasp feeling two of his fingers inside her. "You Luke" she finished in a breath.

"That's my girl" He smiled. Then Luke kissed her cunt and lick at her clit. Penelope was moaning and screaming nonsense things. He loved driving her that crazy. When he felt her walls clenched he took his fingers out of her.

"What the hell!" She said feeling the loss of contact.

"If I'm gonna make you cum I better be inside you" he rubbed his erect manhood around her clit. She moaned in satisfaction. Penelope closed her eyes and hold the sheets. "Open those beautiful eyes I want to see them." He kissed her mouth again. He rubbed his dick a couple of minutes more and then buried it inside her.

"Oh lord." She gasped breathless. "I love you my prince." She said before kissing him. "Babe…" she said near his ear.

"Just let it go beautiful." He kept moving, one of his hands rubbing her clit. Penelope cum and soon he needed the same. "Ooh I'm so close." He said intensifying his movements and cum with her still around him.

"That was …" she didn't finish.

"Amazing" He finished for her. Still inside her he rolled so now she was resting on top. Luke kissed her forehead and caresed her back. "You really need that shower?"

"Yes, the plane is leaving in four hours." She answered raising her head and kissing his lips.

"Okay then, just go and leave me alone." He said not looking at her. "I will call Reid to..." he didn't finish.

"That's great." She said getting up from bed and walked inside the bathroom.

"Wait gorgeous," He knocked at the door. "I want to shower with you."

"Call Reid! He will help you." She said from inside.

"What! Hell no baby" he answered to her.

"Well, then just wait for me to get out." She continued washing her body.

He walked away knowing that she wouldn't open the door. Twenty minutes later he went back to the bedroom.

"Princess where are you?" The bathroom was empty as well.

"My room" she answered.

"Baby why are you here?" He asked looking at the mess of clothes she had.

"Looking for something to wear." She responded not looking at him.

"You realize half of your things are inside our closet?"

"I know," she kept looking.

"Why are you so cranky?" He kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm not, I just need clothes."

"Come here." He made her stand in front of him.

"What?" She snapped.

"Use this dress." He told her.

"I don't like it." She throw it through bed.

"P it was your favorite a week ago."

"I don't like it now." She pout.

"We would do something." He caressed the sides of her body. "If you get dress we can go and eat some chocolate ice cream. I know you love that idea." He looked at how his girl smiled, lately she was obsessed with chocolate.

"Okay" she said and kissed his lips.

"I will take a shower and if everything is ready when I'm done we can leave, Reid and Emily will come to pick us up." Then he left letting her got dress, two hours later they were at the ice cream shop buying Garcia's ice cream.

"You are spoiling her so much." Emily said with a smile.

"What can I do, I can't say no to that beautiful face." He smiled when she came out of the shop followed by Reid.

"Okay let's go." Penelope said getting inside the car. "Thank you handsome." She kissed Luke's lips.

"Nothing to thank my queen." He smiled.

They arrived at the airport and immediately got inside the plane.

"You think they will like me?" She was nervous.

"They will love you." He kissed the top of her head and let her fall asleep putting his hand around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. She spend almost all the trip asleep. "Wake up princess." Luke moved her.

"Mmmhm, five more minutes." she mumbled.

"P, the plane almost land you have to be awake." He said next to her ear.

"Okay," She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Why are you smiling newbie?"

"You look adorable baby." He said and then kissed her lips.

Once they land they went to pick up their suitcases.

"I need to use the restroom." She said to him.

"Go, and while you are there put this on." he gave her a dress that he took out of his bag.

"Handsome, this looks beautiful, why?" she said not taking her eyes away of the beautiful silver dress.

"My mom has a party at home, for us." he said to the speechless woman.

"What? Why? And is this formal?" She couldn't believe it.

"Because her beloved son is coming to visit her and he is bringing a gorgeous queen with him." He kissed her lips.

"Okay, I will get dress." She took her suitcase and walked inside the restrooms. Twenty minutes later she was done and looked like a real princess.

Luke looked at her and was speechless. "You are gorgeous woman." He took her hand and spined her.

"Thanks" she said blushing "You look handsome." She kissed his cheek.

"Okay, let's go" They walked through the exit, and there was a limo was waiting for them.

"What is this?" She asked in surprised.

"That one there," he pointed at the old man waiting for them. "Is Roger, he has been with us since I can't remember."

"Hi Mr. Alvez." The old man said to Luke.

"Roger, call me Luke, Mr Alvez is my father." Luke said hugging the man. "This one here is my girlfriend, Penelope Garcia." He pulled Penelope and kissed her temple.

"Hi Mr Roger." She smiled at the man and shook hands with him.

"No need to call me Mr, Miss Garcia." He smiled back at her and then at Luke, "She is gorgeous kiddo."

"Thank you," He smiled at him and and opened the door for his girl. "Get in princess." He kissed her hand.

"Thank you kind sir." Penelope kissed his lips and got inside the limo, once she was inside he talked to Roger.

"Can we please stop in the park near the house?" He asked to the driver with a big smile.

"You're still that boy, aren't you?" He respond to Luke and then nod. "We will be there." and got both men got inside the car.

"This is wonderful," she got close to him once she new they had the back all for them.

"It is baby, you know all the delicious think I could do to you right now?" He smiled and kissed her neck.

"I know," she remove her hair to one side and gave him more access. "You sure Roger is not listening to us?" She said near his ear feeling his hand rubbing her thigh under the dress.

"I don't really care Penelope, I want you." He pulled her into his lap, both of her legs around him.

"I want you too," she said between kisses.

They kept kissing each other until they arrived to the park Luke asked.

"Luke." They heard from the outside. "We are here"

"Come on princess, I'm going to show you something." He helped her to accommodate her hair and clothes and got outside the car. "Thanks Roger." he smiled at the man and took Garcia's hand with him. They walked until they reached a beautiful view.

"This is amazing Luke," She caressed his cheek.

"I knew you would love it." He looked at her in the eyes.

"You know me well." She blushed.

"And I love everything about you." He kissed her lips. "That's why I want to ask you Penelope," He said after the kiss. "Will you marry me?" Now he was in one knee.

"Oh my…" She said with tears rolling down her cheeks and both hands on her mouth.

"Is that a yes?" He asked with hope in the eyes.

"Yes, handsome." She screamed when he got up and lifted her. "Yes, yes, yes." She put both hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

"Thank you baby doll" He putted her back on the floor and took her hand to slide a golden ring with a big diamond on her finger.

"I love you Luke Alvez." She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too my princess." He said between kisses and pulled her closer.

Minutes later they were inside the limo.

"I'm so happy" She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too" He smiled and put his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Penelope fall asleep for the rest of the road. When they arrived he woke her up with butterfly kisses on her lips. "Wake up doll."

"Mhhm" She stretched her arms and opened her eyes. "I'm awake." she returned one of the kisses.

"Good girl, you won a price." He smiled at her.

"Chocolate ice cream?" She asked at him.

"Maybe, I'm starting to think that you are more into chocolate ice cream then in me." He pouted at her and got outside the car.

"Hey hey Mister," She ran outside and made him turn around. "I love you." She pulled his face down and kissed him deeply.

"I know" He said to her smiling once the kiss was over.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, I will keed updating this ff!**

They were lost kissing each other, that they didn't felt the people around them.

"We were waiting for you an hour ago." Rosella said rubbing her big belly.

"But you guys are making up out here." Daniela, Luke's cousin said to them.

"Hey you two." He turned to look at his relatives and wrapped his arm around Penelope's shoulders.

"Dude let go of her, we want to met her." Rosella smiled to Penelope and got closer to her. "Hey I'm Luke's sister" she hugged her sister in law.

"Hi" Penelope wrapped her arms around her. "I'm Penelope" she smiled to the woman.

"I'm Rosella, and is really nice to meet you."

"Hey," a brunette with short hair waved her hand at them. "I'm Daniela, this loser here is my cousin."

"Hey Daniela," Penelope smiled at her.

"We are really glad you are here." Daniela took both of Penelope's hands in hers.

"Hey, there is no hug for me?" He pouted at the two women.

"Off course big bro," She hugged him. "Your nephew here misses your lasagna." Rosella said looking at him.

"I missed you guys," Luke rubbed Rosella's belly and kissed it.

"Hey let's go inside, aunt Sylvia is waitting for you" Daniela told them and pulled Penelope with her.

Once inside a couple of people took their bags and told Luke that they would be in the room. They kept walking until they reached the garden. It was beautiful and there was a lot of people. When they crossed the glass door a woman was there hugging Luke.

"My baby you are home." She kissed Luke's cheek.

"I am mom, and I'm so glad to see you." He hugged her back.

"And where is your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Here she is," He took Penelope's hand in his and made her walk through them. "Mom she is Penelope, my fiance." He smiled at his mother.

"Hi" Penelope said in a shy tone.

"Hey you are prettier than my son said, and the dress well it doesn't do justice to you." She hugged Penelope.

"Thank you so much ma'am" she smiled to Sylvia once the hug was over.

"Don't call me that! I'm not that old." She laugh. "Call me Sylvia or mom." She caressed the side of her face.

"Thanks Sylvia," She responded.

"Mom, where's dad?" He asked looking around.

"He is on his way, Luis was doing some business in Italy and took them more than he wanted." She responded to her son.

"Oh," he said with a sad smile. "Mom we are going to have some time off before we come back," Luke pulled Penelope to his side. "We need to rest a little."

"Sure son, go and rest. I will call you in an hour."

"Thanks mother." He kissed Sylvia's cheek and walked inside the house with Penelope following him. Once in the room he trapped her between his body and the door. "We were doing something important when we got interrupted."

"Oh really?" She tried to look innocent. "Can you remind me please."

Luke kissed her and putted his knee between her legs. He felt how she was rubbing her center against it. "You are so good to me P." He kissed her neck. "I love you my sexy doll." Luke pulled down the strips of her dress.

"I love you too handsome." Penelope said letting him take her to bed.

"We have an hour gorgeous." He unzipped her dress and removed her underwear as fast as he could.

Penelope laid in bed, her legs wide open for him. "Let's do our magic baby." Luke got on his knees and started licking her center. "Mmmhm" she moaned and hold his head in place.

"You taste so good babe." He blow at her clit.

"Ooh Luke," she let herself get lost under his touch. Luke sucked hard at her clit and moved his hands to hold both her breast. Penelope was mumbling nonsense things while feeling how the first orgasm hitted her. "That's so…" She didn't finished because he kissed her hard on the lips. She didn't notice when he undressed himself.

"I love you baby." He pulled up her head and kissed her again, slowly introduce his dick, letting her feel all of his length. "You like this, don't you?" He whispered on her ear and bite her lobe thrusting a little harder every time.

"Mmhm" she nodded and moved her head back while he kissed her neck. "You…ooh" she didn't finished cause he started rubbing her clit.

"Open your pretty eyes doll." He licked her pulse point. "I want you to look into my eyes when you cum."

"I can't" she breathout.

"Yes you can baby," he was rubbing her clit faster. "I will stop if you don't look at me."

Penelope opened her eyes and tried to kept it that way while he fucked her. Soon she was cumming again and screaming his name. Luke kissed her lips again letting himself cum inside her.

"We have to get ready." She said breathless and caressing his head while he rested on top of her.

"I will tell my mom you need another hour." He kissed her cheek and got out of bed.

"Thanks," she got up too.

"We can take a shower and then I will go down stairs and tell my mom."

"Okay." She smiled at him.

They took a quick shower and he hurried down stairs and talked to his mom.

"I hope she is late because you are making me some grandbabies." Sylvia said with a big smile on her face.

"Mom!" He said in a shy voice. "We were asleep."

"Yeah sure," she said rolling her eyes, making Luke laugh.

An hour later he was getting inside the room again, finding his fiance ready to go to the party.

"Woow!" He made her spin.

"You like it?" She was wearing the same dress.

"Love it." He kissed her hand.

"Thanks, you are so handsome too." She putted her hands on his cheeks and kissed his lips.

"Let's go to the garden." He took her hand and walked outside the room with her.

The evening was going so well, the party was amazing and she met a lot of Luke's family. All of them were really good people.

"Strawberries with chocolate for the princess." He put a one strawberry near her mouth.

"Oooh handsome, how did you knew?" She took a bite of it.

"I know my girl very well." He kissed her cheek. "I have a surprise for you Penny, care to come with me?"

"Yes" she stood up and walked with him

"P, I know we just got engaged, but I would love to ask you to be my wife." He asked once they were apart from all the people while holding both of her hands.

"When?" She asked a bit nervous.

"Right now, if you agree this could be our wedding" he responded to the woman.

"No, I mean yes…. God the team will kill us if we do that without telling them." she removed her hands and started walking around the little space.

"Baby, they won't kill us." He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Yes they will, Luke they are my only family and I need them here." She moved from his embrace.

"Honey, they are here, the team is just waiting for you to say yes." He smiled and cleaned the few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Really?" She half smiled.

"Really baby," He kissed her lips. "If you want it you should get it."

"Luke, what if…"

"Hey I know this is a big change and you don't like changes, but I promise this will be amazing, I just love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"All my life I knew that if you put a name on something it would be over, it was so hard to say yes when you asked me to be your fiance, not because of you it was because of my beliefs. I agreed because I love you so much too, but what if marriage is not what we thought it would be? What if that make us unhappy?" She saw the sadness in Luke's eyes.

"I will cancel everything." He walked away, but she reached his hand.

"I'm not saying no," She looked at her shoes, still holding Luke's hand.

"You're not saying yes either." He pulled his hand and walked

"Yes" he heard she screamed and walked to her again "I'm so afraid about it, but yes" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just don't ever leave me." She hugged him hard.

"Never my princess." He kissed her forehead. They walked hand in hand and around the principal table were the team and Luke's family. "We are getting married!" Luke screamed and all the people there cheer them.

Luke walked through where Spencer was, he was going to officiate the ceremony, and left Penelope behind.

"I'm so nervous." She said to David that was next to her.

"It will be okay," he smiled and hugged her. "You are meant to be." He hugged her and walked.

"Thanks Rossi, wait where are you going? Aren't you supposed to walk me down the aisle?" She asked before he left.

"No babygirl, that's my job." She heard someone said behind her.

"Oh dear lord!" You are here hotstuff." She ran and hugged him.

"I am," he smiled at her. "And I'm so happy you said yes to someone like Luke." He took both of her hands in his. "I know how do you feel, but its all worth it, believe me."

"Thank you D." She hugged him and then let him walk her down the aisle.

It was something sweet and full of family, Luke really knew her style and every single detail was all she wanted. They said their vows, Luke already knew what he was going to say, Penelope knew too because she really loved the man. The ceremony was over and everybody congratulate them.

"Thank you handsome." She kissed him.

"You don't have to thank me baby, I love that I did this for you." he hugged her. "I really wanted to marry you, and I knew it was going to be hard to prepare something without your mother's help, so I decided to go for a secret wedding." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You are so sweet" she kissed his lips and let him walked her to the middle of the room to have their first dance.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour all the family and friends were dancing except for the newleads.

"Guys, where are Penelope and Luke?" Savannah asked to the rest.

"Ohh those bastards!" Emily snapped.

"I think they are making up" Derek said hugging his wife.

"Come on they just married what did you expected?" JJ responded to them. "Let's go and look for them." She giggled and walked away, seconds later the team followed her.

Inside the house Penelope and Luke were inside a little office that belong to his father.

"As I promised it." He put his hands around her waist and kissed her lips. "Your brownie with chocolate ice cream."

"I was dying to eat this." She moaned the second the spoon touched her tongue and she felt the flavor. "And god is almost as good as you." She kissed his lips.

A knock came while she was still eating, Luke went to open. "What happen?" He asked to the people standing outside.

"What were you doing?" JJ asked giggling.

"My wife here was eating her brownie with icecream." He kissed Penelope's cheek.

"Yeah, sure." Derek said entering the room and looking around.

"Seriously, What's going on?" Emily asked following Derek inside.

"I was just eating," Penelope responded licking the spoon. "What were you thinking we were doing? She asked innocently.

"Nothing," Savannah smiled to them. "They were just looking for you"

Everybody got inside the office and started talking about everything in general, how great it was that they were married and happy. Rossi, Spencer, Matt and Kristy were the first to leave.

"It was a great Party," Derek said to Penelope and Luke.

"Sure thing Hot stuff," Penelope smiled at him while resting her head in Luke's shoulder. "How long did you plan this handsome?" she caressed the side of his face.

"It was a teamwork" He smiled and kissed Penelope's lips.

"It was?" She looked at him.

"It was Princess." He caressed her cheek.

"Thank you," She hugged him hard and then turned to look at the rest of her friends. "And you my loves" She blow a kiss to each of her friends. "You are truly the best."

"You don't have to thank P, it was an honor to be part of this." Emily stood and hugged her friend.

"You guys did almost the same thing for me." JJ smiled remembering her surprise wedding, never letting Will's hand go.

"And as I can remember it was a pleasure for me," Will said and then kissed JJ.

All of them laugh, and told Luke the story about how JJ and Will got married. They were still talking when a knock retumbed inside the office.

"Hey son," a masculine voice sound outside the room.

"Father!" Luke screamed and stood up as fast as he could to opened the door and hug his dad.

"Your mother told me everything so I took the first flight I could, sadly it was too late." he said entering the room. "But tell me where is my daughter in law?" He looked around the room.

"She is." Luke pulled Penelope through him and kissed her cheek.

"Look at you," He opened his arms to hug Penelope. "I am Luis Alvez, and it is really nice to meet you."

"Thank you Sir, It is a pleasure for me too." She smiled at him.

"Don't call me Sir, it is too formal, just call me Luis" He smiled at her. "And who are you?" He asked to the rest of the people.

"They are our friends, our team, and part of our family." Luke smiled to his father.

"I'm Happy that you are happy son, and I'm pretty sure that you would have really beautiful kids." He laughed when the couple coughed.

"Baby girl here got a little nervous." Derek laugh.

"Yeah," Savannah and the rest agreed with him.

They all continue talking and decided to go outside, still laughing and having a blast everybody said goodbye, since they were leaving the next day.

"What are we doing next?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist and buried her face on his chest. "I'm so tired."

"Me too baby," He looked down at her. "But I regret nothing." he smiled and took her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you my husband." She kissed him back.

"I love you too my wife," He smiled. "You know it sounds really good when you call me husband."

"I know, get used to it husband of mine." She said pulling his hand and walking upstairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked stopping her.

"Our room" She answered him.

"No, tonight I have something special for you" He said pulling her back. "By the way, Emily gave us another week." He told her close her ear.

"Okay, take me wherever you want to take me" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Now knowing that they would spend two weeks together.

Thirty minutes later they were arriving in a really nice hotel room.

"Close your eyes princess" he said before opening the door.

"Okay" she did what he told her.

He opened the door and let her in. "Open them" he kissed her cheek.

"Woow" she said looking around. "I don't have words, thank you so much Luke"

"Are you crying?" He asked holding her face in both of his hands.

"Maybe" she tried to look away.

"Don't do it P, this is our wedding night." He kissed both cheeks.

"I know baby, but you are just so good." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Same as you my princess." He closed the door and kissed her lips making her walk through the bed. He slowly undressed her and kissed every inch of the exposed skin. "You are so beautiful baby" he kept kissing her. They slowly made love as newleads.

"Thank you Lu," she kissed his jawline and buried her head in her neck.

"I made this because I love you." He kissed her forehead, and pulled her more into his embrace.

"I love you too." She mumble, finally falling asleep in her husband's arms.

Next morning they woke up in the same position. She woke up first and tried to get out of his embrace.

"Baby I need to pee." She tried to move, but he didn't let her.

"Five more minutes." He buried his face on her neck and kissed it.

"Handsome, this can't wait" she moved.

"Okay go," He let her stood up. She got outside the bed, and five minutes later she was back. "I want you" he buried his face in the valley between her breast.

"You just had me." She moaned when she felt his teeth playing with one of her nipples.

"I don't care, I want you all again." He moved to her other nipple.

"Okay, who am I to say no to my husband." She caressed the back of his head "I...mhmhm Luke." She felt his hands caressing her inner thighs.

"I will never have enough of you." He moved his head and kissed her lips. "What's that?" He asked looking at her.

"That's your cell phone," She moved, so he could get out of bed. "I'm going to kill whoever it is." He said looking at his phone. "What's up," he answered.

"Luke, we are going to the hospital." Sylvia said through the phone.

"What? Why?" He asked while walking through the room.

"Rosella's water broke." Sylvia answered. "Sorry to interrupt your morning son, Rosella didn't want me to talk to you."

"Is okay mom, we will see you there, kisses." they hang up.

"What happened?" Penelope asked looking for her clothes.

"Rosella is in labor, she shouldn't be, her C section was scheduled for tomorrow." He said to his wife. "Sorry this has to end like this." He kissed her forehead.

"Your sister will be okay," she smiled at him. "And for me this is okay handsome, right now we will have to hurry so we can meet our nephew" She kissed his lips and walked inside the bathroom, him following her.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey sweethearts, next chapter will be the last one. Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **AN2: CM don't belong to me, if it did Luke and Penelope would be already a couple.**

They walked hand in hand through the hospital. In the waiting room were Daniela and Steve, he was Daniela's boyfriend.

"How are they?" Luke asked as soon as he arrived.

"She is in the room, they are waiting to see if she can have the baby natural." Daniela responded.

"And my parents?" He said still a bit nervous.

"They are in the hall, talking with the father of the baby." She never looked at her cousin.

"What's wrong with him?" Penelope asked not knowing what was happening.

"Pen, why don't we go for a coffee? I will explain everything to you" Steve said walking through the cafeteria followed by Penelope.

"So what's wrong with him?" She asked once they were far from Luke and Daniela.

"Kevin is a married man," He looked at her.

"Kevin?" She asked thoughtful, off course there were lots of Kevin's in USA, why it has to be the same one that she hurt.

"Yes, why?" He asked not understanding her reaction.

"Just asking, keep telling me."

They continue talking. Steve told her how Kevin and Rosella had met and why the family didn't like him.

"Let me get this, Kevin and Rosella were in a relationship, and he abandoned her and got married with other woman, than he came back and got her pregnant, but at the end he decided that he would never leave his wife?" she asked not believing why in the world people like Kevin existed. "May I ask the last name of this Kevin?"

"Lynch" was all Steve told her.

"Frack!" She answered at the same time that her husband entered the room.

"Hey gorgeous" He kissed her cheek.

"How is Rosella?" She asked still in shock.

"She is doing great, in a few hours I will have my nephew in my arms." He smiled at her.

"What happened with Kevin?" Steve asked.

"He doesn't want to leave" Luke said taking the cup of coffee Penelope was giving to him. "I punched his face." He shrugged.

"You did what?" Penelope snapped. "Why you did it babe?"

"My sister lied to us because of him, I had my reasons." He finished the coffee.

"I have to talk with you Luke" She looked at him, and that was Steve's cue to leave.

"What's going on?" He asked touching her hair.

"That Kevin, the father of your nephew… he am… he is my… ex boyfriend." She looked at her hands when she finished.

"What! Penelope, you are telling me that…" he punched the table. "You know him?"

"Lu, it was a long time ago" she tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter P! He proposed to you and…he oh god I can't even picture that!" he stood up.

"But I married you!" She said running from her spot to reach him. "And I am with you because you are the one that I love."

"I'm sorry" he turned to look at his wife and regret his behavior when he saw her tears. "I'm so sorry baby, I know it's not your fault." He hold her hand."and also got a bit jealous." He scratched the back of his head.

"I know you are mad because of what he did, and I'm sorry for that but…" He got closer to her and kissed her lips.

"Will you forgive me?" He asked resting his forehead on hers.

"I was never mad at you." She smiled softly at him. "Actually I find it cute that you are jealous of him."

"Thank you baby doll." He kissed her lips again.

"Can we go and see how Rosella is doing?" She asked holding his hand.

They walked hand in hand through Rosella's door and found Kevin outside.

"Seriously?" Kevin asked perplexed looking at the couple.

"Seriously what?" Luke asked in a hard tone.

"You are dating him?" He now looked at Penelope, "You princess of everything that is beautiful, you are really with him? He hitted me Penelope!" He said out loud.

"And he will do it again if you don't put your shit together!" Penelope answered.

"My shit! What the hell Penny! The one inside is my son and they don't…"

"Shut up Lynch!" Alvez said.

"Or what?" He challenged him.

"Or else I will forget what I promised to my sister and will take you out! But obviously not before breaking your nose or even all your bones like my wife said." Luke pushed him and walked with Penelope following him.

"Your wife?" Kevin couldn't believe it. "You got married Penny"

"Yes Kevin I'm his wife" Penelope answered to him.

"Wow! You really got married." He took and looked at her left hand and her two rings. "I can't believe it." He shook his head.

"You better believe it Lynch because she is my wife now and you take your hands away from her." Luke stood in the middle of Kevin and Penelope.

"Okay, I'm just going to wait here for news." Kevin saw how they walked away hand in hand and got inside the room.

Inside the room Rosella was in so much pain, Penelope walked next to her and took her hand.

"Everything is going to be okay Rose." Penelope smiled at her.

"Thank you P." She took her hand harder when a contraction hit her.

The doctor and some nurses walked inside the room to check on her, it was time and they made everybody leave, except for Sylvia and Luis.

Outside the room, Luke was hugging and kissing Penelope's lips. In that moment Kevin got close to them.

"Penny, can we talk?" He asked a little afraid of Luke's reaction.

"No she can't." Luke answered not looking at him.

"Baby," Penelope said looking at her husband. "Just a minute." She stood on her tips and gave a little kiss.

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and make the kiss more intense.

"I love you too." She said breathless once the kiss was over. "I'll be back soon." She smiled and walked down the hall with Kevin.

"He is a bit possessive, isn't he?" Kevin tried to joke.

"I'm not here to talk about my husband, what happened to you?" She looked at him.

"You" he looked at the floor and stopped walking.

"Me?" She looked at him in disbelief . "Why me Kevin?"

"You destroy me Penny, I was never the same after you reject me." Now he was looking directly at her eyes.

"I never meant to" She had little tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know, that's the worst part." He gave her a kleenex. "And deep down I knew you didn't loved me, or at least in love with me because you loved Derek. I'm actually surprised that you got married with a different guy."

"Oh no no, Derek and I haha, no." She tried to smile. "Never in a million years, he is my big brother."

"And what does he says about Mr tall?"

"He and Luke are good friends, same as me and Savannah, Derek's wife." She smiled.

"Wow he got married too?" He was really surprised about it.

"Yes they are a very cute family," she said to Kevin. "But we are not here to talk about Derek or about my life, we are here to talk about you and Rose."

"Penelope I don't love her, she was just a fling." He said looking at Penelope directly in the eyes.

"That sounds awful!"

"Listen, she knew I was married and we talked, none of us want something to do with each. Rosella is only going to let me see my son once, and then I would leave."

"Did you told this to her family?" She was concerned about the situation.

"No, I don't know if she told them that or what did she said."

"Let's just wait to see what happens" she barely smiled.

 **AN3: I need reviews to post the last chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any characters nor Criminal Minds.**

 **AN: Hey guys this is the last chapter, next story will be posted depending on the reviews of this.**

They kept talking for a litte and minutes later they were back to the waiting room.

"How is she doing?" Penelope asked sitting on her husband's lap.

"He is almost here." Luke kissed her cheek.

"Great." She answered and rest her head on Luke's shoulder.

"He is here!" They heard Luis Alvez screaming.

"Can we see him?" Daniela asked to her uncle.

"In a minutes, but she want you there right now." Luis looked at Kevin.

After Kevin was out he said goodbye to Penelope and leave the hospital for good. The rest walked inside the room to met Leonard.

"He looks so cute!" Penelope exclaimed looking at the baby. "May I hold him?" She asked to Rosella.

"Sure." Rosella said smiling. "I'm sorry I ruined your honeymoon."

"Not a problem Rose, he is super cute, look at him babe." She turned to see Luke.

"He is princess," he wrapped an arm on her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

The family stayed there a few more hours and then left, Sylvia was going to spend the night, but she went to pick up some clothes and eat dinner. At that moment Penelope was alone with Rosella.

"Thank you Penelope," she smiled at her.

"Why?" Penelope was still holding Leonard.

"For not judging me, Kevin told me he spoke with you."

"Ohh honey! I have my own mistakes, and I shouldn't be judging you, I'm not that kind of girl." She smiled at the baby resting on her arms.

"Thank you," Rosella said closing her eyes.

Two hours later Penelope and Luke were going back to the hotel.

"So what did you talked with Kevin." He asked to his wife.

"A lot of things." She responded never looking at him.

"P, you're not telling me, right?"

"Okay, we talked about me, about how he was surprised that you are my husband and not Derek," she laughed at his reaction, "and about him."

"He's not leaving his wife right?"

"No, actually he is not coming back, that is what him and Rose talked about." She finished telling him.

They arrived into the hotel and as soon as the elevators door were closed he trapped her between his body and the walls.

"I need you so bad baby." He kissed the side of her neck and she wrapped her right leg around his waist.

"Me too sweetheart." She buried her hands on his hair and brought his head to kiss him.

"You have no idea the things I'm going to do to your sweet, sexy body." He grabbed her other leg and ran his hands under her skirt. "Babe?"

"Mmmhm?" She was lost in his kisses.

"Where are your panties?" He kept rubbing her butt cheeks and kissing her neck.

"I don't know."

"Really princess? Did you even put them on?" He was really turned on.

"Really." She pulled his face and kissed his lips, in that moment the doors of the elevator opened and he helped her to run out of it. Once inside the room both immediately got rid of their clothes. Luke wrapped his arms around her naked body, every kiss was more intense. He started pushing her body towards the bed. Luke's hands were driving her crazy. He always knew how to take care of her. Penelope felt his cold lips pressed against the hot skin of her neck.

"You are so perfect, princess." Luke said kissing behind her ears and smelling her hair. As soon as her back touched the mattress she wrapped her legs around his waist. His already erect dick barely touching her center, making her moan. Luke took her left breast in his hand pinching her erect nipple and making her whimper. He loved to touch her breast, he loved to give each pink nipple. Luke could spend hours worshiping her perfect cleavage. With his other hand he was caressing her legs. Starting from her ankle through her inner thighs. He definitely was teasing her, driving her crazy with want.

"I want you Luke." She brought him back to kiss his perfect lips.

"I know sweetheart." He caressed her womanhood feeling how wet she was. Now he was moving his fingers inside her, she was so close. Luke removed his fingers and introduced his dick, he move his hips and make her scream his name, not giving her time to come back from her high he moved his hand and started to touch Penelope's clit. She putted her hands on his butt encouraging him to go deeper and faster. Her nails leaving tiny marks as she was getting closer again. Soon he was cumming inside her, bringing Penelope over the edge with him.

"That was…" She was interrupted by his lips.

"Amazing?" He smiled still feeling her around him.

"Yes," Penelope let him rolled her, so now she was resting on top of him, never losing contact with his body.

"You tired princess?" He caressed her hair.

"A little," she yawned.

"Take a nape" he hugged her and let her sleep on top of him.

They spend two more days making love and getting to know how to be married was. Next day they left the hotel by noon.

"I'm going to miss this." She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Me too, P" He walked with her and got inside the car.

"Babe?" She asked once he turned on the car.

"Yes?" He answered her.

"Are Leonard and your sister going to be there?"

"I think yes." He took her hand in his.

"Okay." She smiled when he kissed her hand.

As soon as they arrive Penelope asked Sylvia where Rose was.

"She was feeding him, now they should be asleep." Sylvia answered to her daughter in law.

"Oh, okay" she half smiled.

"Not true!" Sylvia said. "She is on the garden with the baby."

"Thanks" She smiled and hugged Sylvia.

She went outside and saw Rose holding the baby, next to her was Luis.

"Hey" Penelope greeted.

"Hey you P!" Rosella said back.

"Hi Penelope" She heard Luis said. "How was your honeymoon?"

"Amazing!" She heard Luke scream.

"Told you sweetheart! They totally love it." Sylvia said kissing her husband's lips.

"Like we always do." Luis kissed Sylvia's cheek.

"GROSS!" Luke and Rosella said at the same time making everybody laugh.

"That's not gross, that is love." Penelope said hugging her husband. "And now, tell me where is my sweet nephew?"

"He is right here, wanna hold him?" Rose smiled to her.

"Sure" She took the baby out of his stroller. "You are so cute," She hugged the baby.

They stayed there, one by one the leave.

"Guys I really need a shower, could you please stay with the baby?" Rosella asked to Penelope and Luke that were sitting on the grass.

"Okay" Penelope smiled and accommodate herself resting her back on his husband's chest."You are comfy." He turned to kiss his lips.

"Silly" he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look pretty with a baby in your arms." He said kissing her neck. He felt how she tensed. Then looking at his clock Luke said. "Sweetheart is time for your pill."

Two tears rolled down her cheeks, he never reminded her about that. "Can I just stay a little longer with him?" She said smelling the baby's hair.

"But don't you have to take it every day at the same hour?" He insisted and notice her humor change.

"Yes" Penelope answered in a barely audible voice. "Can you hold him?" She gave him Leonard. Penelope turned her face to one side avoiding Luke's sight and standing up.

"Honey?" He pulled her hand. "What's going on?" He stood up to put Leonard on his Stroller.

"I...I…" Now She was crying hard and she couldn't speak.

"Baby, calm down," he removed the hair from her face. "What is going on?" He asked again wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead. "I don't want you crying baby," he hugged her until she calmed herself. "Can you speak now?" He kissed each cheek.

She nodded and speak. "Yes"

"Tell me why don't you want to take the pills?" He smiled at her. "You want one of those?" He said looking at Leonard.

"I think… We must…" She caressed the side of his face.

"You think? Maybe I want one too." He kissed her cheek.

"Lu, you want a baby too? She half smiled.

"Mmhm." He kissed her lips. "I want two girls and two boys, when do you want to start?"

"I think we already start." She looked at the floor.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, when Rose was in the hospital I took a test and it was positive"

"Woman!" He shout. "Why you didn't tell me before?"

"I was afraid." She answered in a shy voice.

"Why were you afraid? He caressed her face.

"Sweetheart we didn't talked about it and I was really afraid that you didn't want a baby." She moved her head to one side and kissed his palm.

"Well princess, I'm totally in" Luke said kissing her.

"Thank you my love." She expressed resting her forehead with his.

"Thank you princess." He caressed her tummy. "Wow I'm gonna be a daddy." He couldn't stop smiling. "And… and you are gonna be a mommy." He got on his knees to kiss her abdomen."I already love you baby." He gave another kiss and stood.

"We love you back my prince." She stood on her tips to kiss him.

"I know my sweet princess." He took her hand in his and walked inside the house to announce the good news. Both of them were happy, they had one family that they loved and loved them back.

 **The end**


End file.
